Secret Santa at Hogworts School of W&W
by Tigard-Toni-Rose
Summary: Proffesor Dumbledore announces a new activity for those who are stuck at Hogworts over the Holidays: SECRET SANTA! (First story, please be gental!)
1. Secret Santa Announced

Secret Santa @ Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Through the noisy chattering of the students of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there cam a hush of silence when the head master, Professor Dumbledore stood up with his typical "I am up to something" gleam  
in his eyes.  
  
"Students and teachers, I am excited to announce that this year, everyone who is staying over the holiday season will be taking part in an activity muggles call "Secret Santa". This is where you draw a name, keep it secret, and give that person a present without presenting who you are. Operation Secret Santa will begin a week before Christmas, next Monday. Names will be drawn on Saturday and will be confirmed on Sunday. Then, in the mornings starting on Monday at 8am, everyone will be allowed time at Hogsmead to buy presents. Those who do not have permission forms previously signed or are  
1st or 2nd year, please note that you will only be allowed 2 hours. Detentions with Professor Trawlny will be given out for anyone who breaks this. Everyone else will be allowed 5 hours. Those who have no funds to pay for anything, please see Professor McGonagal before Saturday. Thank you,  
and have a good evening!" 


	2. Hermione, Dumbledore, and the grumpy sor...

Chapter 2  
  
(Friday)  
  
*Hermione*  
  
'Why am I even doing this? This is absurd! Watch me get someone I don't even like! I hope I get Ron or Harry. Anyone but a Slythirin! Please! Whoever's listening up there! Not a Slythirin!'  
  
+Knock Knock Knock+  
  
"Come in!" Professor Dumbledore called through the door. "Professor? I have come to turn in my name for the Secret Santa Activity. I'm a little afraid of the outcome, but I guess I might as well participate." Hermione said, more for herself than for the professor.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger, I am more than pleased that you have agreed to take part! May I assume that either Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasly put you up to this? Is that why you are unsure about taking part?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"No, sir. More like a Miss Ginny Weasly, to be exact." Hermione said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah, yes! I seem to remember Miss Weasly saying to expect you later on today. If I may say so myself, Hermione, she is turning out to be more like her twin brothers everyday. By the way, while we're on the subjects of Gred and Feorge Weasly? I haven't heard much about them for awhile. Still keeping up with the wheezing, I hope?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny is, unfortunately, a little too good at being persuasive. Gred and Feorge are doing extraordinarily well with their business."  
  
"That's good to hear! I should order a box of canary crèmes for Professor Snape for Christmas, don't you think?"  
  
"If I were anybody else, I'd say yes, sir. However, seeing as how I don't really think that would be a good idea seeing as how Professor Snape could whip up a potion to keep you in the teacher's lavatory for a month, I do not think it wise to do such a thing, sir."  
  
"Good point Miss Granger! I shall keep your advice in mind for the next time I want to pull a fast one on Professor Snape. Now, my dear, I do not think you came all the way up here to chit chat! If you will, please step up to the Sorting hat and place your name in! Then, you are good to go!"  
  
As Hermione stepped up to the hat, it automatically shouted out "SLYTHIRIN!"  
  
"Hmm.that's never happened before! Never mind! Just drop the slip into the hat!" Hermione stepped up to the old hat again and dropped the paper in.  
  
This time it said "DUMBLEDORE! YOU OLD COOT! WHY ARE YOU FEEDING ME PAPER FOR? DO I LOOK LIKE A PAPER SHREDDER TO YOU?"  
  
Dumbledore replied "No you don't! You look like a piece of long parchment that has gone through the lake with the squid one too many times! You know what your job is, I told you! Hold these pieces of paper until tomorrow! Just go back to sleep!"  
  
The hat kept mumbling mean wizard words to words Dumbledore as it fell back asleep. 


End file.
